


Compromise

by Fandomanon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants to top, Michael doesn't want to do the work for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Michael slowly awoke to the feeling of something lying on his chest. When he opened his eyes and looked down he discovered Gavin staring back at him with a plaintive look in his eyes, holding something in his hands. Michael shoved him off with a muttered, “no.”

 

“But Michael,” Gavin whined, “you always get to top, it’s not fair.”

 

“Gavin,” Michael mockingly whined back, “I’m tired and don’t want to deal with this shit right now. Fuck off and let me sleep.” He rolled over and shoved the pillow over his head, trying to ignore the other male. Gavin whined louder this time and pawed at Michael desperately, “I just really, really want to fuck and you don’t have to do any work please, Michael, please?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes before giving in, “Fine,but I ain’t doing fuck all, you got that Gavin?”

 

Gavin nodded quickly and smiled, crawling up to Michael and kissing him briefly on the lips, before nervously raising the item he held in his hand up for Michael to inspect. “Can I use these as well?” Gavin asked. Michael glanced at the handcuffs and, with a groan, nodded. Gavin grinned before grabbing Michael’s arms and putting them above his head, locking them to the head board.

 

Gavin crawled off Michael and over to the bed side drawer, where the lube was stashed, and grabbed it as well as a condom. He set the items down and pulled Michael’s boxers off for better access, spreading his legs apart as well. For good measure he also grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and placed it under Michael’s lower back before grabbing the lube again.

 

Coating his fingers liberally, he slid one finger inside of Michael, and leaned down to suck Michael’s dick into his mouth. Michael groaned quietly and attempted to subtly thrust up into his mouth, but Gavin pulled away quickly, laughing softly. He pushed another finger in slowly, trying to get Michael adjusted, and brushed against his prostate. At that Michael threw his head back and moaned, and Gavin, hearing this, quickly added another finger to stretch him. Finally Michael raised his head and glared at Gavin, telling him sharply, “If you don’t hurry up and fuck me you won’t be able to walk straight for a week you shit head.”

 

Gavin giggled again and slid his fingers out of Michael and grabbed the condom. He ripped it open quickly and rolled it on, stroking lube over his dick quickly. He grabbed Michael’s hips and lifted them up before carefully pushing into him. When Gavin paused Michael quickly became impatient and attempted to egg him into moving by wrapping his legs around him and pulling him closer. Gavin shook his head and carefully moved, searching for Michael’s prostate. When he found it he smiled triumphantly and began moving faster, Michael groaning at him to jerk him off, or to at least let him out of the handcuffs.

 

Gavin finally let go of Michael’s hips and reached down to tug on his dick quickly until he finally came with a low groan. Gavin thrust in a few more times until he came as well with a moan. He pulled out and tossed the condom into the nearby trashcan before lazily going to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom. He came back into the room and wiped Michael down carefully before tossing the cloth onto the laundry pile near the door and reaching up to undo the cuffs. Michael pulled his arms down before grabbing Gavin and pulling him into a kiss. He happily reciprocated and gasped as Michael used his distraction as an excuse to roll them over. They continued to lazily kiss until they ran out of breath and had to pull apart. Michael then reached down and grabbed his boxers, putting them back on and sliding back into bed. Gavin turned towards him and pulled the covers over the two of them as they drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
